The Life She Wanted
by JulietteXx
Summary: Natalie's parents just died which means she gets to move in with her favorite person ever, and she realizes that no matter where you are, life isn't always perfect.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Stand By Me

Prologue

I'm an orphan. How did I become an orphan? About half an hour ago, my parents got into a car accident. They were the ones that caused it, what with their drunkenness and whatnot. So basically, I have nowhere to go.

I was sitting at home and all of a sudden the cops came. Now as usual I expected my parents did something illegal and would be in jail until my grandma could pay them out on bail, but no. They sat me down on our ratty couch and told me that the news they were going to give me would be hard to say.

"Just tell me," I said. They took a deep breath.

"Natalie, " one of the officers began. I started to get teary eyed. Whenever someone was about to tell me bad news and wouldn't get on with it, I get sad. I know it must be really bad for them to take this long. Like this one time, my friend Margie suffocated and her parents had to tell me but even they couldn't talk. I knew it must've been really bad.

"Please just tell me. I have homework to do." I said wiping a small tear that escaped my eye. The two officers looked at each other.

"Well you're parents…"

"They're dead, ain't they?" I said, not surprised. The cops solemnly nodded. I took a deep breath. "Well what do you want _me_ to do about it?" I asked, getting angry. They didn't know what to say. "Where am _I _s'posed to go? What am _I _s'posed to do?" I didn't really know why I was acting out. The truth was, I expected them to die. I didn't really care, either. I hated them so much. They made my life a living hell. They ruined childhood for me and…the truth was…I was happy now.

"We're moving you in with your Grandma Pearl in Castle Rock Oregon." One officer told me. I smiled. I _loved_ Grandma Pearl. Why they didn't move me there sooner, I have no idea. She was rich and she loved me and she never did anything to harm me by getting drunk or high…or whatever my stupid ass parents did.

"_Finally,_" I smiled.

"We want you to gather any belongings that you're gonna want to take there, and are you okay staying here alone for just tonight?" a cop asked me. I nodded. "Good, we'll be here tomorrow at eight AM, bright and early, to take you over there." I kept nodding and waited for the cops to leave. When they finally did I said goodbye, and slammed the door shut, leaning against it and sighing of relief. I was free of this living hell. I could finally start a life of happiness and…this was perfect.

**A/N: This was gonna be a one shot, but I just figured that it would be too good for that. I think it's gonna be good but I'm still coming up with ideas. I know Emma and I just added like a ton of stories that we worked on over the weekend, and I hope you read and review 'em! Love you all! And happy Memorial Day!**

**~Jules**


	2. My New Life

**A/N: I'm really going to try to keep up with this story, but I have like 50 other ones going on, and school and other stuff so if this takes a while to get uploaded then…don't be on my case about it. I'm sorry. I apologize early. K…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stand By Me**

Officer Carlisle pulled up to Grandma Pearl's house and I smiled as I saw kids at play in the streets, and the garden in the front yard. This was a nice neighborhood; nothing like my old one. People could roam freely around here and not get shot around the corner. This was paradise to me.

"Okay Natalie, just get your stuff out of the car and I'll go talk to your Grandmother." Officer Carlisle said to me. I nodded and got out of the back seat. When I got out of the cop car I saw kids staring at me, probably because I was getting out of a cop car, because you don't see _that_ everyday. I brushed my long hair out of my eyes, and behind my shoulders. I went to the back of the car and opened the trunk. There, I had my three bags. One had clothes, one had hygienic stuff, and one had my special stuff such as the blanket my mom made me, the coin my father had given me, my teddy bear from when I was a baby, and some other stuff.

"Natalie!" My grandmother Pearl shouted from the front door. "Come here, Darling, oh you must be just _miserable_." She cried. I shook my head and smiled towards her.

"Coming, Grandma." I shouted back and held tightly on to my bags. Two boys from across the street eyed me as I walked past them to walk around the car. They whispered to each other and I just smiled at them. I looked away and went over to my Grandma.

"Oh Natalie, how you've grown since I last saw you! I remember when you were just an itty bitty baby!" She kissed my forehead and both my cheeks. On normal circumstances, I wouldn't allow that, but these aren't normal circumstances. It's not everyday you get to see the one and only person that cares about you on this planet.

"I really missed you!" I said, hugging her tightly. She smiled into my eyes and I knew this was going to be better than any life I was living before.

"Okay well since you're all set, I guess I'll be going. Natalie, you call me if you ever have any issues. You're Grandmother has my number. Goodbye, now." Officer Carlisle tipped his hat and got back in his car. We waved to him and went inside Grandma Pearl's home.

My first thought was that this place smells like soup, but then I remembered that an old person lived here. Overall though, this house was _much_ nicer than the one I had before. She took me through all of the rooms and showed me the bathrooms, the kitchen, the family room, her room, and my room. My room was big with a nice, comfy looking bed, butter-yellow walls, and a huge window with a beautiful view. I dropped my stuff and plopped down on my new bed.

"Thank you, Grandma." I said, smiling so broadly my lips might've snapped. She took a seat next to me.

"Why you're welcome, Natalie. I'm just trying to give you everything you deserve." She hugged me and I felt so welcome. This life would be perfect. This life would be amazing. This was my new life.

**A/N: I know it's short but I need an introduction. I suck at actually starting stories but once I get them going, they go well. New chapter of Dear Chris is almost done. Check it out. I'm still writing oneshots. Who knew they'd be so helpful when you're trying to let some feelings out? Okay…review my stories. Kthanks.**

**~Juliette**


	3. First Impressions are Everything

"Natalie, I know everything has been hard up until now, and I want you to know that if you need _anything_, just absolutely _anything_, I'm here." Grandma Pearl put her hand on mine. We were sitting at the kitchen table, eating (you guessed it) soup for dinner. I smiled at her, as I slurped the soup down.

"Grandma, you're just the best." I said. She grinned.

"Now tomorrow you will start school at the Junior High around the corner. There is a boy who lives across the street and I've asked him to walk you there tomorrow." She told me. I thought back to the boys that were sitting on the porch whispering about me. One of those guys was probably the one that would walk me.

"Oh…but I don't have any school supplies." I said, trying to weasel my way out of actually going tomorrow. See…me and school are like mortal enemies basically. School and I don't get along. When I enter it's personal bubble, it shoots back with a report card that goes "ddddff". The basic picture is: Me. School. No.

"Oh nonsense, Natalie. I bought you stuff this morning before you came over." She told me. I just looked confused.

"You went out at like, seven in the morning to get me school supplies for tomorrow?" I asked her. She nodded.

"It's when the _best_ sales are!" She said, and I laughed. I was very excited to live my new life here.

"Rise and shine, Natalie!" Grandma Pearl opened my window curtain and took a deep breath. "You'll be late and I don't want to keep Gordon waiting downstairs too long!" I suspected Gordon to be the boy that was walking me to school.

I sat up in bed and as soon as I tasted the morning breath in my mouth, I darted towards the bathroom. Sweet Grandma Pearl had already set up a toothbrush and toothpaste for me. I scrubbed at my teeth and mouth and gargled it out. My breath tasted _much_ better.

I ran back to my room and opened the bureau next to my bed. When I couldn't find anything, I realized that I didn't unpack my clothes yet. I spun around but on my bed was a fully picked out outfit. At first, I smiled. I liked how Grandma Pearl was always thinking ahead. But then, I actually looked at the outfit.

Let me tell you something else. Grandma Pearl is one of those ladies who _needs_ to have their little girl dress like some poofy, fooey, fluffy, girly, puff-like thing. That is _not_ my style at all, whatsoever. The outfit she picked was a purple skirt, a white blouse, white knee socks, black mary-janes, and, get this, a purple RIBBON. She wanted me to actually wear a _ribbon._ I don't know if you picked up on this yet, but when I see anything remotely girly, I want to barf. Not just barf, but, to the extreme, throw my guts up. I'm just not a girly girl. I even hate being called 'Natalie'., as it's way too much of a girly name. At home, they called me Nat. Nat was short, and to the point.

This outfit, this…poofy, fluffy outfit…goes so well with a 'Natalie', but not a 'Nat'. I shoved the outfit in a drawer and just threw on what I had the day before, not like it was gonna hurt anyone. No one would know anyway. So now I had my Minnie Mouse shirt on, denim shorts, and my black keds. I let my long hair dangle, and I looked in my mirror.

"Perfection," I smiled at my reflection. Then I realized that I had just wasted about five minutes mentally explaining things, and I completely forgot about the boy downstairs waiting for me. And I also forgot breakfast.

Just jolly.

"Natalie, are you dressed yet? Gordon's going to be late because of you!" She shouted at me. I rolled my eyes and dashed down the stairs. I must've ran too fast because the boy was waiting at the end of the stairs, and I didn't even see him. I ran right into him, and we both fell on the floor. His eyes were clamped shut until we hit the ground, me on the top. He smiled at me, and I smiled looking guilty. Here, I hadn't even spoken to this kid yet and my first impression is to fall on him. Great.

"Sorry…" I said, leaning up and putting my hand out to help him up. He took it and I lifted him. "Um…you must be Gordon?" I asked, and he nodded as Grandma Pearl came scurrying in from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright? I heard something fall!" She said, very worried. We brushed ourselves off.

"It was nothing, Miss Pearl. Just a little accident, that's all." Gordon said to my Grandma. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Oh…well, Natalie Darling, I'm afraid it's too late for breakfast." She went back into the kitchen and came back seconds later with an apple in her hand. "But, here's some fruit for the road." She tossed it to me and I thanked her. She also handed me a bag with a notebook and pencil in it.

"Bye, Miss Pearl." Gordon waved, and so did I. We walked out of the front door.

"So…" I said, trying to make conversation. Gordon didn't even look at me.

"You don't have to call me Gordon, Natalie. Just Gordie. I hate when people call me 'Gordon'." He told me. I was relieved that _someone_ knew how I felt.

"Oh my God, same here! Call me Nat, please. Just not, Natalie." I told him, and he nodded, agreeing with me.

"So…when did you move in with Miss. Pearl?" Gordie asked me.

"Yesterday. My parents died so…" I started sounding distant. I shouldn't be feeling sad. I hate them…why am I feeling sad?

"Oh…that's okay, I know how you feel." Gordie said, staring at his feet.

"Relieved?" I asked him, and he stared at me disgustedly.

"What do you mean 'relieved'? If my parents died…" he looked out across from us. "Anyway, my brother died last year." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. My parents weren't…the best parents. I'm sure you were close with your brother…" I said to him. He smiled at me.

"It's okay, Nat. I'm getting over it."

After that we walked in silence. Soon, we turned a corner and we saw the junior high.

"Welcome to Castle Rock Junior High," Gordie said to me. I looked around. People walked everywhere and were looking at books and talking and…smiling. At my old school, no one smiled. It was frowned upon…ha-ha, yeah I try to make jokes and they fail…

"Gordo!" A boy ran up to us. I recognized him from yesterday. He was sitting on the porch. I stared at him, and he stared back. Our gazes were…uncomfortable. There was a lot of awkward silence between the three of us.

"Um, Chris…this is Natalie-I mean Nat." Gordie introduced him. I smiled towards the boy.

"Hi Nat, I'm Chris." Chris said, smiling at me back.

"I kind of picked up on that." I laughed. Chris looked down and stared at my shirt, but I thought he was staring at something else. I covered my chest. "Hey Bud, my _face_ is up _here_." I said pushing his head up to mine. Gordie just laughed.

"No, I mean I was just looking at your shirt." He promised; I shrugged.

"I love Minnie Mouse…" I told them. I might hate girly shit, but I _love_ Minnie Mouse. My only exception to ribbons is Halloween, when I dress up as Minnie every year.

"Really? Well that's your new nickname now." Chris said, patting my back. I smiled broadly. Minnie. They were really gonna call me Minnie. Ha!

"Okay," I said, and the three of us walked into the school.

**A/N: HEY! New chapters of stuff coming up soon. For Dear Chris, I'm working on a chapter when Alex and Chris are together for Christmas and it's taking a while. Okay…love y'all and thanks for all the reviews! I want more! MORE.**

**Reviews.**

**My life.**

**Reviews.**

**~Jules**


	4. My New Friends

Inside, it was a _jungle_. People were running around and pushing, shoving, and throwing and...ugh.

"Okay, okay, okay…claustrophobia people!" I shouted whenever someone bumped into me. I lost Chris and Gordie somewhere in the crowd, but somehow managed to find my classroom. When I walked in, it was as much of a zoo as the hallway! Kids were chatting, throwing paper airplanes, _kissing_…I couldn't see a teacher in sight. I took a seat in the back next to a chubby kid and a boy with horn-rimmed glasses, and they were talking.

"How many times do I have to tell you? There's no way Mighty Mouse could beat up Superman!" Glasses-boy shouted at Chubster. I laughed and they both looked at me.

Glasses-boy's hormones clicked when he saw me and he started turning on the charm.

"So…are you new around here?" He asked me, leaning on my desk. I chuckled. He was cute, but like…baby-cute. He wasn't anything to gossip about.

"Yup," I said. He smiled and smoothed out his hair.

"Aw Teddy, leave her alone. She didn't do anything wrong!" Chubs said. I guessed the glasses-boy's name was Teddy.

"Zip it, Vern." Teddy acted like he was going to punch 'Vern' [I guessed] and Vern flinched. "Two for flinchin'" He said, and punched Vern in the arm for real, twice.

"Ow!" Vern squealed, and Teddy laughed. I just rolled my eyes. Teddy took a seat in his desk next to me.

"So…my name's Theodore Duchamp, but call me Teddy." He winked at me. "Other acceptable names would be…cutie, Sex-God…Super Man." I cracked up.

"Well, Teddy, my name's Natalie Richmond, but call me Nat. Other acceptable names would be…Minnie." I said, pointing to my shirt. Teddy smiled as he stared at my chest and I smacked him in the face.

"OW! What the hell?" Teddy asked, freaking out. I stared at him.

"I think other acceptable names for you would be Pervert and Creep!" I said. Teddy seemed upset.

"I'm sorry…Natalie, I just think that Minnie Mouse's is the best." He said, winking again. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. Just then, the teacher walked in and everyone shuffled back to their seats.

"Class, I trust you all had a nice weekend. Now, back to work-oh, what's this?" The female teacher had worn out, red hair and a wrinkly, unwelcoming face, and this Irish accent that made me want to punch her in the face.

She stared right at me and I shuffled around, feeling uncomfortable.

"A new student! Oh, please come up here, Darling!" She motioned for me to walk up there, so I did, but everyone was staring at me and I didn't like that. "What's your name?" She asked me. I saw Teddy and Vern in the backseats, smiling at me.

"Natalie," I said, staring up at her. Her face looked like a swollen raisin tyoe thing. I really wanted to hit her.

"Oh how lovely! Now go back to your seat, Doll." She pushed me towards the seats. I looked confused. Couldn't I have just said that from my seat?

When I sat down, Teddy leaned in and passed me a note. His handwriting was sloppy, but I could just make it out.

_ She's so annoying, but she's really nice. Wanna sit with me and Vern and some of our friends at lunch?_

I read it and looked at him. Seriously? Note passing? _So_ first grade! But, I wrote him one back in neat handwriting.

_Thanks for the offer, but I'm actually sitting with my friends Gordie and Chris_.

I slid it over to Teddy. He opened it and started scribbling back.

As he wrote, I actually paid attention to what the teacher (I later found out was Miss. Daniels) was saying. Something about wars and stupid stuff like that.

Teddy threw the note under my chair, so I had to lean in to reach it. Again, sloppy handwriting.

_Those are my friends too. We sit with them, so I guess we'll sit with you at lunch. _

I crumpled the note and put it in my pocket. I turned over to Teddy and smiled.

I went to my locker after the bell rang, (Miss Daniels showed me where it was) and opened it. I shoved my book inside and when I slammed my locker, Chris was standing right there.

"Ugh! Shit, you scared me!" I cried, slapping him on the arm. He laughed at me.

"Chill, Minnie! I just came to bring you outside to out lunch table." He took my arm and we started walking.

I smiled. This guy was so…brotherly and caring. And I absolutely _loved_ the nickname, Minnie!

We slowly walked down the hall. Chris kept glancing at me.

"So, what made you move here in the middle of October?" he asked me, and I looked down.

"My parents died," I said, feeling a rush of sorrow pass through me. Why was I feeling like this?

Chris patted my pack. I turned around and he pulled me into a hug.

"Its not that big of a deal," I said, pushing Chris off me. "Sorry, I'm just not very 'touchy-feely' like that." He nodded.

"Yeah, sorry," He brushed his hands on his jeans. "Ands sorry about your parents," I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care. They were drunk all the time and beat me, so…" he looked so sorry. "So…where's this lunch table?" I asked, changing the subject. I glanced up at Chris.

"It's out here…" We walked through a door by the lockers, which led us to the back of the school with lunch tables. I saw Teddy, Vern, and Gordie waiting over there. They waved us over and we ran.

"Hey Minnie!" Gordie said. Teddy and Vern made a weird face.

"Her name's Natalie," Vern told Gordie. Chris and I sat down.

"Minnie's her nickname…" Chris said, smiling in my direction. I smiled back.

"Oh, cool nickname!" Vern said. I grinned. These boys were so nice. I was finally making friends.

**A/N: sooo sorry for the lateness! But, you know how school goes and what with finals and shit coming up I haven't had time to write! SORRY! Once school is over, my story will get updated like everyday so not to worry! Love you all sooo much! PLEASSSSSSSE REVIEW! BTW: this is my new constant story, so all the others are on hiatus.**

**~juliette**


	5. Keep Me Outta That Tree House!

After lunch, my schedule told me I had shop courses, so I went to that. Vern and Teddy were in that class, so it was fun. Soon, school was over and I went to my locker to pack up.

Gordie ran up to my locker with Chris.

"Hey Minnie," Chris said, leaning back against the locker next to mine. He had a bag full of books in his right hand. I waved at him.

"I was told to walk you home," Gordie said. I nodded and we all started walking out of the school.

We talked about various things like school and stuff.

"So," Gordie started to say. "Next week is Halloween. Are we all going together?" I figured we would. I wasn't really sure what these guys did for Halloween, but I thought that Grandma Pearl would want Gordie to take me.

"Yeah," Chris said. "I think I'll be the Lone Ranger this year. What about you guys?" I grinned.

"Minnie Mouse…DUH!" I rolled my eyes and scoffed. The three of us laughed.

"I wanna be Migh Mouse I think," Gordie thought out loud.

"I'll be your prized woman mouse!" I bated my eyelashes and pretended to be mushy gushy. The boys laughed more, but then I got serious. "Just kidding," I slightly smiled.

We continued walking in silence.

"Wanna see our tree house?" Gordie asked as we were walking past a big oak tree with a wooden tree house on it. My jaw clenched as they said 'tree house'. The boys pulled me anyway as I was hesitant.

They walked around the tree to a big ladder and started climbing up.

Chris was first and he did some sort of knock, and waited a second. When nothing happened he looked down at us.

"Teddy and Vern must not be here yet," he told us. "Come on," Gordie climbed the rest of the way and went inside with Chris. I looked up the ladder. Memories flooded back.

"Minnie, come on!" Chris called down. I gulped and took a step back. The memories were bad and they flowed through my mind like a muddy stream.

"Uh…" I tried to catch on to my breath. "Grandma Pearl wants me back home _now_ so…" I waved and ran off, leaving Chris and Gordie confused as ever. They didn't even try to run after me.

Okay, so I lied. Truth is…I have a problem with tree houses. I can't exactly say why though because I will just break down in tears.

After five minutes, I finally realized that I knew exactly where I was (remembering walking to school in the morning) and made my way back to Grandma Pearl's house.

"Natalie?" I heard her say as I walked in. She was in the living room, knitting or something, so I walked in there. "How was your first day pumpkin?" She asked me.

"It was okay," I shrugged. "I became friends with those boys." I told her. "I'm gonna go up and see if I can do this homework," I said, smiling at her. She nodded, and I walked up the stairs.

I think I'll be fine here in Castle Rock, just as long as I don't have to climb to any tree houses!

**A/N: HEY! It's been soooo long since I updated. I know, BAD JULIETTE ): ! but, schools out! So I'll be updating like everyday from now on! Oh, and I know this chappy is short, but I needed to get this hump outta the way and keep you wondering about Natalie! & yes, I DO know what her fear is with tree houses! You'll find out later…. This story is my new constant, so updates will be a lot. I'm probably gonna upload like 308840280 new chapters (exaggerating) tonight because I gots nothing to do!(: love yall! REVIEWWWW!**

**~Jules (I know ya missed me) (:**


	6. Overreaction?

The next day, Gordie came by to pick me up again for school. As we walked, we barely spoke.

"You didn't have to just run off like that, yesterday." He said, sounding so _very_ pissed off. I shrugged. I didn't need to explain myself to him. He didn't need to know why I don't like tree houses so much.

"I was gonna be late home," I told him. Then _he_ shrugged, and we just walked to school in silence the rest of the way.

When we finally got to school, Chris ran up to me.

"What was up with that yesterday?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I needed to go home," I said, flatly. "Grandma Pearl would get worried if I didn't get home." Chris patted my back.

"Well…those streets aren't safe to walk alone. You never know when the Cobras are gonna come out to look for prey," He said and I looked scared as ever.

"There's _snakes_!" I asked freaking out. I can't stand snakes, I sincerely can't!

"No!" Chris said quickly, calming me down. "They're like a gang who beat people up and are just…not good."

"Oh…doesn't really make me feel better but…okay." I said. The boys laughed.

….

During class Teddy passed me another note.

_So do you like Castle Rock so far?_

I looked over at him, and he shrugged. He must've been very bored to send me this note.

_It's okay. I mean I didn't really see that much of it yet. God, this teacher is SO annoying! Like does she ever shut up?_

"Miss Richmond! Please come up here and let me see that note!" Miss Daniels caught me. My face turned red. I stopped in my tracks to pass the note to Teddy, and got up to give the note to Miss Daniels. Great, my first day, and I was going to get detention!

Miss Daniels read the note and her face got bright red.

"TO. THE. PRINCIPAL'S. OFFICE…NOW." She screamed at me. The whole class got silent.

"Overreact much?" I asked, not caring how mad she got. I was already going to the principal's office, so why not go out with a bang?

"JUST. GO." She shouted, and pointed at the door. I tried to cover up my laugh. I saw Teddy and Vern in the back cracking up, so I just waved at them and walked to the Principal's office. Oh yay! My second day of my new school, and I probably already have DETENTION.

**I know it's short, but I wanted a new chappyy up! I know EXACTLY where this story is going so don't think I'm making this up as I go along! OH! And PLEASE participate in my ONESHOT CONTEST! It'll be so much fun, but so far I don't see any participants! The rewards are pretty goood…okay! LOVEYOU!**

**~Jules **


	7. Breakdown

"Miss Richmond, you know that passing notes in class is not appropriate. Especially when you are making fun of your teacher!" The principal, Mr. Hammond, said as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

Mr. Hammond looks…kind of like Abbott from Abbott and Costello. Plump and balding…not very handsome. He had this menacing, cross look about his eyebrows and his large, black eyes just glared at me.

"I know," I said, yawning for extra effect. I turned around and noticed all of the picture on the wall. They were all of a little boy. I guessed that he must be Mr. Hammond's son. The boy looked nothing like Mr. Hammond though. He was rather small, with blonde peach fuzz in most of the pictures. He had these humongous, baby blue eyes that always looked surprised. The pictures were mostly of the boy sitting, or doing something silly like walking into a trash can that's turned over. The boy was so cute, and almost reminded me of-

"Miss Richmond, I know you're new, and I know…there are some other things on your mind…" Mr. Hammond said to me. I looked back over at him. He was leaned over and he looked…sort of solemn. He was talking about my parents. Over the past few days 'after', I've been feeling…lonely. I know for a fact that it's not because of my parents. I know exactly what it is. I can't bring myself to say it…but the tree house brought back the memories. I stared down at my legs, and crossed my arms across my chest. "I want you to know I'm sorry for your loss." He said, deeply. I looked up at him and glared into those giant, black eyes.

"No you're not. You have no idea what a loss it is." I said, flatly. I felt tears well up, and more memories rushed back. The fire, the crying, the screaming…

"You don't understand, Miss Richmond," He said, trying to calm me down. I stood up in front of my seat.

"No I understand perfectly fine! You're just some stupid teacher who thinks I'm a lowlife delinquent., new to the school and I just started causing trouble by passing a small note, which was handled very out of hand, I may add. All I did was call my teacher annoying! But really, you don't have any idea what it feels like to lose someone so close to you! You don't have any clue at all!" I pushed the chair down and ran to the door. It was locked, and I slammed against it, and just burst into tears.

"Miss Richmond, _please_! Calm down! I know what a loss you must feel to be rushed into getting over the mourning of your parents, but-" Mr. Hammond came running up to me. I walked over to the pictures of Mr. Hammond's son. And just stared at them. They looked so much like…

"My parents? You think I'm talking about my _parents_?" I screamed, still crying hysterically.

"Well what other loss would you be talking about!" Mr. Hammond yelled at me. I saw the office door shake, as the secretary from outside the office struggled to unlock it. She opened the door, and I looked over at the open doorway.

"_Charlie_!" I screamed, as I hauled ass out that door. "I'm talking about _Charlie_!"

**A/N: bit dramatic, don't ya think? ^.^ well I have a lot more in store! And maybe you have an idea as to who Charlie is? We'll see! I'm so excited guys! This story is gonna be great, because I know exactly where I'm going with this! PLEASE PLEASE **_**PLEASE**_** review! I know the last chapter was BOGUS but I really just need a short little chapter to get Natalie to the principal's office! Okay, love ya!**

**PS: Entries for my OneShot Contest are due Friday! PLEASE PLEASE contribute! I haven't gotten ONE entry yet! Boo, you guys aren't fair! **

**LOL**

**Loveya**

**~jules **


	8. Tragic

**CAUTION&WARNING: be cautious if you cry easily, are sappy and/or sensitive. **

I ran quickly to the bathroom, and sat down in one of the stalls, bawling my eyes out. My second day of school, and I already broke down about my 'secret'. I rubbed my probably bloodshot eyes and let the tears dry on my puffy cheeks. I stared down at the floor and thought back.

Three years ago, when I was ten…my life was perfect. My parents weren't mental, I had friends, I had people who cared about me…I never knew that tragedy could strike so quickly.

_It was the first day of summer, and my Dad had just finished building our treehouse in the backyard. It was big and exciting, and me and my little brother were so happy! I helped little Charlie get up the ladder, and we both went inside. Now, that tree house wasn't that big, but to Charlie and I, it was the whole world. We could do whatever we wanted in there! We could pretend we were pirates, or princes and princesses, or whatever! It was amazing._

_One day, Mom and Dad had to go to out somewhere, and it was my responsibility to watch Charlie. All he wanted to do was go in the tree house, but I didn't feel like it. See, I had just gotten this book from Grandma Pearl, and even though I wasn't big on reading, I was determined to finish that book. So I just told little five year old Charlie to do what he wanted. So he made his way to the tree house, and got his little self up the ladder, and I didn't really hear from him after that. Until about forty minutes later._

_I hear loud screams and a waterhose, and crashes. It was dark out but I saw flashes of orange and red light outside my window. I ran to my backyard and saw it. The fire. The big fire in the tree house. And my baby brother was in there. I started screaming and saw all the people of my neighborhood crowding and yelling, and I saw the fire truck with the firemen and the hose. They were trying to put the fire out. _

_I stood in disbelief, and then it clicked that I needed to get Charlie. I ran to the tree but a fireman pulled me from behind to get me away._

"_You can't go near there! It's too dangerous!" He said, screaming at me. I looked up at him._

"_My baby brother is up there!" I shouted, trying to run towards the tree. The fireman wouldn't let me go. As I fought for freedom of his grip, I watched the treehouse fall down entirely. The tree and all. It ended with a thud. _

_I couldn't breathe, or move. I stopped struggling to be free and just stood there, my legs feeling like jelly. Charlie._

_The fireman, held me close into a hug, and I couldn't even cry._

"_You're brother…I don't think he could've survived…" his voice trailed off. I began hyperventilating and I fell to the ground. The fireman tried to calm me. "Breathe, just breathe slowly…" _

_I stopped. The earth was all crashing down on me. This was my fault. My carelessness had killed my baby brother. In a way, I had killed Charlie._

I felt the tears stain my face as the full memory rushed back to me. I heard a bang on the bathroom door, and the voice was Gordie.

"Minnie…are you in there?" He asked. I shook myself and stood up. I knew my face looked a mess, but I didn't really care. I walked to the bathroom door and opened it. Standing there was the principal, Grandma Pearl, and Gordie. They just looked at me and I tried my best to smile.

"Sorry…" I said. The principal nodded.

"It's okay, Natalie. You're Grandmother filled us in…" he said, motioning to Grandma Pearl. I looked at her, and ran into her open arms.

"I'm sorry, I just…I thought about it…I…the more I thought about it the more I wanted to…I don't know!" I just kept hugging her, and she just patted my back.

"It's alright, Natalie. I'm taking you home early…if that's alright with you, Mr. Hammond?" She asked the principal.

"It's fine," He said. I let go of Grandma Pearl and looked back at Gordie.

"You alright, Min?" he asked me, and a real smile brought itself to my face.

"I'll be okay," I said, 'skinning it' with him. Grandma Pearl led me out, and I took a deep breath. It was going to be okay.

**A/N like it? Love it? Please review it! Oh and thanks for the entries for my contest guys *****I say sarcastically***** I didn't even get **_**one**_**! No matter, I guess that just shows how much you really care about me….! JUST KIDDING! Love you guys, and please review my stories!**

**~Juliette **


End file.
